Liechtenstein's Dilemma
by debisanacronym1
Summary: Its was in the heat of the moment. They let love and lust take over their bodies, not thinking about it twice...,but what came from it they could never ignore. LiechtensteinXSwitzerland pregnancy
1. Chapter 1

**Liechtenstein's Dilemma**

Liechtenstein stared at the small piece of plastic in her hands. Shock and fear coursed through her entire body. Tears welded in her eyes.

"P-Positive." Her voice cracked. She felt herself collapse to her knees. Tears streamed down her face, her breath was labored, and her body trembled.

"_How can this be? We only did it one time, granted it was the best experience of my life…" _her thoughts trailed off to memories of the way he held her, and made her feel like the most loved and beautiful girl in the universe.

He was perfect.

Though it was only her first time she really didn't know what perfect felt like, but she imagined it was what she felt with him. She stopped herself when she realized that her hands were tracing over her body, where his hands traced. A blush formed on her small cheeks.

She stood up and washed her face off. Right now she just needed her friends. She needed to go talk to someone… anyone.

* * *

><p>Switzerland sighed. He couldn't concentrate on his work, he couldn't concentrate on anything. Not after what happened nearly a month ago. He through his head back.<p>

"_Idiot!" _he yelled at himself. It was all he could think about, and he hated it. Worse of all he hated himself. He hated himself for the way he took advantage of her, for the way he held her, for the way he kissed her, for the way she said his name, but most of all he hated the way he had loved every single second of it.

"_She's supposed to be your sister!" _he screamed mentally. He put his head in his hands. There was no denying he was in love with her, but he knew that she only saw him as her older brother. Maybe he could… his thoughts were stopped as a soft knocking was heard from the other side of his office door.

"Big brother?" the beautifully innocent voice of his little sister called. Switzerland's heart gave whim to the enchanting voice.

"Yes, Lili?" he answered, more nervous than usual.

"I'm going over to Mr. Austria's house. Me and Elizabeta were going to go out today." She said. The central European nation felt his face heat up and his body relaxed.

"Okay… I'll see you in a while then." Lichtenstein, spoke up when she didn't hear a reply back from her brother. After Switzerland heard the soft clacking of footsteps fade away, he sighed and sunk back into his chair.

"_What the hell am I gonna do?"_

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein's features sunk. It was perfectly understandable in her mind for Switzerland to feel awkward while speaking to her... but this had been going on for about a month now and she worried not only for her brother's sake, but for hers as well. She shook her head. She didn't have the right to call him big brother anymore. She lost that right the minute she fell in love with him.<p>

She sighed. She needed to stop stressing over everything. It wasn't good for the baby. The young country stopped walking and let out a small laugh.

"_I only found out two hours ago I'm having a baby and already I sound like a mother." _She thought to herself. She placed a hand on her stomach. Inside of her, a tiny life was being created. Just thinking about it made her feel overwhelmed. She began walking again. A friend to talk to would be really nice at this point.

She approached Austria's house with caution. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the big door. In the matter of seconds, Austria was at the door. He was surprised to see her but gave her a smile.

"Hello, Liechtenstein." He greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Austria. Is Elizabeta home?" she asked. He leaned against the door.

"She just went out with Belgium. Why?" he looked back at the small country. Usually when Liechtenstein came over it was for advice or Switzerland was out. He knew that Switzerland was home, so she must be here for advice. He watched as her smile faded away.

"Oh… I just needed a friend to talk with-"

"Anything you need to discuss with Elizabeta, you can discuss with me. Now come in and I'll fetch us some tea." He persisted. He moved away from the door and let her pass. She walked into the man's house, and sat in the cozy sitting room.

He left to the kitchen and made a small pot of tea. When he came back he saw Liechtenstein absent mindedly rubbing her stomach.

"_Strange…" _Austria pondered to himself. Whe he walked into the room he sat on the couch directly across from her, and put the tea on the table separating them.

"Now-"he started grabbing his cup of tea and bringing it to mouth.

"What has you so worried?" he blew on the hot tea. Liechtenstein looked down at the cup of tea, worry filling her body.

"No offense Mr. Austria, but I don't really think this a topic we can discuss." Liechtenstein stressed.

"Try me." Austria took a sip of his tea. Liechtenstein rose her head.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me If I should continue! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Liechtenstein watched as Austria practically spat out his tea.

"I'm sorry, come again?" he asked, he wanted to make sure his ears weren't deceiving him.

"I'm pregnant… with Switzerland's baby." Liechtenstein said again, her head down.

Austria sat frozen. Shock flooding him. Was he seriously hearing that this girl, who was physically no older than 14 was pregnant with his former friends child? He put his cup of tea on the table.

"Are you sure?" he asked the young country.

"I took the test. It came back positive." Liechtenstein said; quietly. She waited for judgement and criticism for the Austrian man. Instead she found a reassuring hand atop her own. He smiled at her. She felt a tugging feeling inside of her and began to cry. It started out soft with a few tears rolling down her cheeks, but ended up with her completely sobbing. She didn't notice when Austria got up, or when two arms embraced her.

Austria took the girl into his arms. He felt her shake and heard her wail. He knew how to consult her. He would often find Hungary crying in the middle of the night, and would hold her until she feel back asleep. He rested his head against the top of Liechtenstein's as she dug her face into his shirt.

"Hey its gonna be okay..." he whispered trying to calm her down, he rubbed circles on the small of her back. He heard a door open and close.

"Austria it turns out that Belgium had work to do so I'm-" Hungary's voice stopped mid sentence, noticing the scene in front of her. Not asking questions she rushed to the side of the young blonde girl, taking her into her arms.

The two older nations, stayed there and said nothing. They only held the young country.

* * *

><p><em>time skip 12 hours<em>

Liechtenstein sat on the guest bed. She had called Switzerland and told him that she was staying over Austria's. After some reluctance Switzerland said yes. Now she sat on the soft queen-sized bed. She didn't have P.J.'s so she settled for one of Austria's shirts and a pair of Hungary's shorts.

"So have you thought about names?" Hungary excitedly asked.

"The poor girl just found out, she was pregnant. Calm yourself." Austria said as he walked into the room, he held a bowl of popcorn. Hungary crossed her arms in a huff. Liechtenstein smiled.

"When do you plan on telling Switzerland?" Austria asked as he sat down. Liechtenstein grabbed a pillow and set it on her lap.

"He hasn't been talking to me lately... not since-" she looked up to see the anxious face of Hungary and the slightly pink one of Austria. Her face went red.

"You know."

"But why though?" Austria asked, Liechtenstein shrugged.

"I guess he feels awkward about it. I mean... I was supposed to be his little sister..."

"Hey don't do that to yourself. He is equally at fault- not that this is a fault." Hungary said. Liechtenstein gave her a small smile.

"Its late. We should be going to bed." Austria said, he got up and looked over to Hungary.

"You go. I think I'm going to sleep with Lili tonight." Hungary replied. He gave a nod and left the room. Lili was subconsciously rubbing her stomach again. Hungary watched.

"Whats it like? To know something is growing inside of you..." Hungary asked, her voice quiet. Liechtenstein stopped and thought.

"Its... overwhelming, but a good type of overwhelming. Sometimes when I feel sad or alone, I remember that inside me there's a person why will one day call me _mama_."

Hungary looked down at Liechtenstein's stomach, her heart aching. She felt a small hand, grab her own and placed it on Lili's stomach.

"One day you'll know this feeling too." Lili said, she gave Hungary a smile and embraced her into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

* * *

><p>After Liechtenstein had fallen asleep Hungary got out of bed and headed over to their kitchen where Austria stood leaning against the island. He rubbed a hand over his tired face and pinched the bridge of his nose.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Hungary said quietly rushing over to him. The nation put on his glasses.

"Nothing. Its not like we're her parents." he answers. Hungary crossed her arms and looked sternly at her husband.

"Well we might as well be!" she barked back at him. Austria walked over to his kettle, he pulled it off the heat right before it screamed.

"I don't know why you're acting so concerned, love.", he started pouring the Rose tea into two cups.

"When we were her age, we had already married for the first time and were raising both Italy and Holy Rome.", he walked over and handed her the cup. She took it into her hands, letting it warm them for a little.

"Things are very, very different from then." she adds, taking a sip from her tea. He always made her tea just right and never once had she said how she liked it. She took another sip. Maybe he had watched her make tea without her realizing once and just didn't say anything to her. Or maybe it was just one of the perks of being married to a man who took up tea tasting as a hobby. Whatever it was, it was getting her off track from what they were originally talking about.

Austria yawned.

"Should we tell Ole' Swiss?" he asked. Hungary shook her head no.

"No... We can't do that just yet. Lily is still very confused herself. Adding " She replies. Austria sat his half empty cup down.

"Do you think she'll make a good mother?" he asked. Hungary let out a laugh in response.

"Is the sky blue?" she asked rhetorically. Austria nodded.

"Fair enough.", he picked up the cup again and gave another lazy sip.

"How do you think Vash is going to handle it though?" Hungary asked as she sipped from the last of her tea. Austria walked over to the sink and placed his cup down in it.

"In all honesty I couldn't imagine a better father for a child. He'll be strict and demanding, but loving when needed. He'll do just fine." the Austrian truthfully. Hungary smiled and hugged him from behind.

"I think I can imagine a better father..." she said softly. Roderich smiled and turned around to kiss his wife.

"Thank you Liz." he said in nearly a whisper. Elizabeta kissed him again softy.

"_I love you._"

"_I love you to._."


End file.
